Binibini
by shajira
Summary: Isang gabi ng pangungulila sa minamahal…Kayanin kaya ni Syaoran ang isang camera addict, overptotective na kuya at masunuring asawa maabot lamang niya si Sakura bago ang kanilang kasal?


Binibini

By: Shajira

Disclaimers: Ano ba tagalog ng DISCLAIMERS? Ahehehe, hindi atoh ang may-ari ng CCS at ang awiting BIBININI ng Brownman Revival. Isa poh iyong maling akala. Hu hu hu, sayang naman…

Summary: Feeling ko book report ang ginagawa ko pag buod nilagay ko dito.

Isang gabi ng pangungulila sa minamahal…Kayanin kaya ni Syaoran ang isang camera addict, overptotective na kuya at masunuring asawa maabot lamang niya si Sakura bago ang kanilang kasal?

A/N: Binabalaan ko kayo, isa itong fic ng isang manunulat na sa ating mga bida ibinunton ang frustrations sa pag-aaral…ang dami ko naman kasing assignments at quizzes! Hu hu hu…But anyways, especially dedicated poh ito kay Yondaime Hokage, salamat sa pag-sasuggest na gamitin ko ang Binibini. At syempre, to my dear dear Filipino readers and reviewers, alam kong kayo lang makakaintindi nito kaya para sa inyo ito!

Sana'y maibigan ninyo…

-----OoO-----

"Li Syaoran, saan sa tingin mo ang pupuntahan mo?"

Biglang nanigas na tila istatwa si Syaoran. 'Malas naman! Hatinggabi na, ba't gising pa rin ang babaeng to!'

"Kinakausap kita, oh all mighty Li Xiao Lang," wika ng boses na iyon sa nakakairitang sing song voice.

Dahan-dahang humarap si Syaoran habang bumubuntong-hininga. Sinadya niyang sa hatinggabi lumakad upang sa paglabas niya'y wala ng taong pakalat-kalat. Ngunit heto siya ngayon, ang kapalaran niya'y nakasalalay sa mga kamay ni, "Tomoyo."

Taas ang isang kilay na sinita ng babae si Syaoran. "Alas dose na. Ba't pakalat-kalat ka pa?"

"Alas dose na. Ba't pakalat-kalat ka pa?" balik tanong niya rito.

"Ikakasal ka na bukas. Huwag kang pilosopo, hindi mo bagay. Anong gingawa mo sa ganitong oras ng gabi?"

Nakipagtitigan siya kay Tomoyo, challenging her to make him answer her. Ngunit sa mga titig pa lang nito ay nag-uumpisa na siyang matakot dito. Nag-uumpisa na siyang maawa kay Eriol. Nag-uumpisa na rin siyang mangamaba na mabiyuda agad si Sakura bago pa man sila ikasal. Now, that isn't a nice thought before your own wedding.

"Pupuntahan mo si Sakura," panghuhuli ni Tomoyo nang hindi siya makasagot.

Marahang napatango si Syaoran. Nalunok na ata niya ang dila niya sa takot kay Tomoyo. 'Diyos ko, gusto ko pang mabuhay…gusto ko pang makasama si Sakura…gusto ko pang ikasal…gusto ko pang maghon---'

"Alam mo, Syaoran…" umpisa ni Tomoyo.

Biglang napatuwid ng tayo si Syaoran. Tama ba ang naririnig niya? Hindi ba siya nananaginip? **Mahinahon** at **malumanay** ang ang tono ni Tomoyo! Oooh ooooh, hallelu…hallelujiah! Sinong sawa, sinong galit----

"…HINDI MO DAPAT BINUBULABOG ANG BRIDE MO NA NANGANGAILANGAN NG BEAUTY REST!"

Ooops, spoke too soon. Si Tomoyo ang galit.

"Anong nangyari?" tanong ni Touya na bigla na lamang sumulpot kung saan. Obviously ay nagising ito sa ginawang **sermon** ni Tomoyo.

Nanginginig ang mga daliring itinuro ni Syaoran ang babae. Wala siyang pakialam kahit magmukha siyang batang pinagalitan ng terror teacher sa harapan ng pinakayaw niyang tao sa buong mundo, ang kanyang _loving_ future bayaw. Basta't mailayo lamang sa kanya ang babaeng nais siyang bingihin bago ang kanyang kasal.

Tomoyo faked innocence when she turned to Touya. "May binabalak si Syaoran kay Sakura."

"Anong sabi mo!"

Diyos ko, heto pa ang isa. Tsk tsk tsk, sana'y sikatan pa ng araw si Li Syaoran.

-----OoO-----

"Palabasin niyo ko dito!"

"Manahimik ka," ang tanging sagot ni Touya. Nakikinita na ni Syaoran ang **ngiti** ng tagumpay sa mukha nito. Pagkatapos ng engkwentro kay Tomoyo ay sapilitang kinaladkad siya ni Touya pabalik sa kwarto niya upang hindi daw matuloy ang **binabalak** niya kay Sakura.

Sakura. Ang nobya niya. Ang fiancee niya. Ang bride niya. Ang soon-to-be wife niya.

Napabuga na lamang ng hangin si Syaoran. Siniguro niyang maayos ang kasal nila ni Sakura bukas kaya naman ang members ng entourage at pamilya ng magkabilang kampo ay sa Li mansion nag-i-stay. Ngunit heto siya ngayon, di man lang makagala sa sarili niyang pamamahay!

Buong araw niyang hindi nakasama si Sakura at nais niya itong makita man lang bago ang kaanilang kasal. Miss na miss na niya ito!

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto. Naramdaman niya ang aura ng kanyang **ninuno**. Napaismid si Syaoran. Sigurado siyang ipinadala ito ng terror nitong asawa.

"Ipinadala ka dito ng asawa mo, diba?"

Napailing na lamang si Eriol. Sa totoo lang ay pinipilit lamang nito ang sarili na wag matawa sa kinabagsakang sitwasyon ng **cute descendant** niya. 'Such a lovely fate.'

"Sumusunod lang sa utos ni Kumander."

"Go to hell."

"That's where you are, my cute descendant. Sorry na lang dahil ayokong sumunod."

Sa inis ay dinampot ni Syaoran ang throw pillow sa sahig at ibinato kay Eriol. Ngunit minamalas nga naman, nasalo nito ang unan at ibinato sa kanya. Sapol siya.

"Hiiragizawa!"

Tawa lang ang isinagot nito habang isinasara ang pinto. Napasabunot na lamang sa sariling buhok si Syaoran. Paano niya ngayon makikita si Sakura?

Di sinasadyang nahagip ng tingin niya ang cd player. Kailangan niya ng distraction. Anuman ang nakasalang na cd doon ay bahala ng pakikinggan ng tainga niya.

**Binibini sa aking pagtulog  
Ika'y panaginip ko**

Tinungo ni Syaoran ang balkonahe na kanugnog ng kanyang kwarto. Malayang nililipad ng hangin ang kanyang magulong buhok na kailanman ay di na ata maayos. Kahit saan siya tumingin ay mukha ni Sakura ang kanyang nakikita.

**Panaganip ng kathang dakila  
Nitong pag-iisip ko**

**Ang katulad mo raw ay birhen  
Sa abang altar ng punong pag-ibig  
O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo  
**

Sariwa pa sa kanyang alaala ang gabing nagpropose siya kay Sakura at kung gaano na lamang ang tuwang kanyang nadama nang pumayag itong pakasal sa kanya. It was heavenly.

**Alaala, at isip at pagod  
Sa yo'y binigay ko raw  
Binibini, ang aking dalangi't dasal  
Dininig mo raw  
Wika mo raw ay iingatan ka  
Magpakailanman ang purong pag-ibig  
O kay ganda  
O kay ganda mag-alay sa 'yo  
Hooh...  
**

Ipinapangako niya sa kanyang sarili na kailanma'y di niya sasaktan at paiiyakin si Sakura. Mahal na mahal niya ito at handa siyang gawin ang lahat para lamang sa nag-iisang taong nagpatibok ng kanyang puso.

**Sa 'king tanong magkatutoo  
Kaya Sagot mo para nang sinadya**

"Hay Sakura…"

**Pagsapit ng magandang umaga  
Ako'y bumalikwas din  
Panaginip naglaho't natunaw  
Nguni't nar'yan ka pa rin  
Paraluman, ikaw ay akin  
Sa bisang lakas ng purong pag-ibig**

"Ano yun, Syaoran?"

Muntik nang mapalundag sa gulat si Syaoran. Naalala niya, ganitong ganito din ang nangyari noong mga bata pa sila at nagkaroon sila ng field trip sa bundok upang mga-ski. Iniisip niya kung paano niya maipaparating ang damdamin niya rito nang bigla na lamang itong sumulpot kung saan.

**O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo  
O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-aly sa 'yo**

"Paano ka nakapasok dito?"

Mataman siyang tinitigan ng pinakamamahal niya gabo ito sumagot. "Magkatabi lang ang kwarto natin. Nakalimutan mo na bang may pinto din ako para makapunta dito sa balkonahe?"

**Binibini sa aking pagtulog  
Ika'y panaginip ko  
Panaganip ng kathang dakila  
Nitong pag-iisip ko  
Ang katulad mo raw ay birhen  
Sa abang altar ng punong pag-ibig**

Crap. Pa'no niya nakalimutan yun?

**O kay ganda  
O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo**

Natawa na lamang si Syaoran sa kanyang katangahan. Para na siyang baliw habang tawa ng tawa.

"Syaoran, okay ka lang?"

**Alaala, at isip at pagod  
Sa yo'y binigay ko raw**

Hindi pa nakontento si Syaoran. Isinayaw-sayaw pa niya si Sakura.

**Binibini, ang aking dalangi't dasal  
Dininig mo raw  
Wika mo raw ay iingatan ka  
Magpakailanman ang purong pag-ibig**

"Syaoran!"

**O kay ganda O kay gandang mag-alay sa 'yo**

"Wala 'to, honey.Masaya lang ako dahil ikakasal na tayo bukas. Mahal na mahal kita, cherry blossom. Walang makakahadlang sa 'kin kahit sino."

-----OoO-----

Ahehe, nagustuhan niyo ba guys? Ipagpatwad niyo kong ginawa ko itong taglish, hirap na hirap kasi me mag-isip ng suitable na tagalog word…at alam kong mahina ako sa comedy kaya medyo corny knilabasan nito(yun sabi ng kaibigan ko!).

At kung medyo natagalan ang labas nito, sensya na poh. Ginulo ko pa kasi ang mga classmates ko at nag-request na kantahin nila ang Binibini. Ahehehe, ang saya pala ng ganun kahit naimbyerna sila sa 'kin.

Please review guys! At ako din ay magre-review na sa mga lessons namin.

Nababaliw,

Shajira


End file.
